Different Beginning Different End
by lateeda
Summary: AU Different ending to 'Departure' What if Kyle figured It out instead of Liz (very different from what you expect) everyone in it
1. Default Chapter

Title: Different Beginning Different End  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: AU fic different ending to "Departure"  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue   
  
Authors Note: In this story Kyle figures out Tess's secret not Liz so that's what's happening.  
Review please flames excepted   
  
  
"Dad we have to go to Max and the others no time to explain just come on hurry" Kyle grabbed the  
keys and ran out of his house his father in tow.  
"Kyle what's going on?" The sheriff asked as soon as they got in the car. Kyle was already speeding  
down the road.  
Kyle:"Tess killed Alex"  
Sheriff:"WHAT"   
Kyle: She brain washed us the whole time we have to find them and tell them before they leave"  
Sheriff: Does Liz and Maria know?  
Kyle: No I didn't have time all that matters is that we stop them in time.  
  
Kyle swerved off the road and he and Sheriff Valenti ran out of the car running to the chamber.  
  
Kyle: Max, Iz, Micheal  
Sheriff: come on lets get in there  
  
Max: Is everyone ready to leave?  
  
Max looked around the room. He hadn't been able to find the killer but it was time to leave and go  
home. All of the sudden they heard screaming.  
  
Kyle: Max anyone don't leave get out of there!  
  
Kyle and Sheriff Valenti ran into the Chamber.  
  
Sheriff: Get out of here now.  
Kyle: Tess betrayed us you killed Alex!  
  
Kyle looked at Tess with pure hatred.  
  
Tess: How dare you say that.. Look he's just trying to make us stay...  
  
Micheal: Come on guys lets get out of here till everything is figured out.  
  
Micheal knew he was just trying to use any excuse to stay. He couldn't leave Maria he knew that now.  
Micheal started walking out the door.  
  
"Noo you wont ruin this now" Tess yelled as she grabbed Micheal. Suddenly every thing started  
swirling around as if a great wind was around them and they knew they had taken off . All of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roswell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left the thought kept repeating itself in her head the left. Kyle, Sheriff she went out to the desert  
their car was there they weren't. They all left. She had to find Maria now she tried every where only  
one place left.  
Liz walked up to Alex's grave to find Maria in a ball crying. Maria just looked up tears over flowing her  
eyes. From the puffiness she had probably been crying for hours.  
  
Maria: They left they all left us behind. He wasn't supposed to leave he was supposed to figure out his  
love was more important then going home he wasn't supposed to leave.  
  
Maria just cried harder forcing her to stop talking.  
  
"I know baby I know"   
  
Liz bent down and hugged Maria. Tears flowing over till both girls where in a pitiful ball of flesh and  
tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Aliens Home Planet~~~~~~~  
  
They landed with a crash. They all stubbled out looking out on the red desert before them.  
  
Max: You betrayed us didn't you... you gave us up.  
Iz: You killed Alex then Led us here don't you have any kind of heart you bitch.  
Micheal: Why didn't you let me go I was supposed to stay with Maria not be here.  
Kyle: I thought of you as a sister now I'm on some planet god knows where with no way to get home.  
  
Everyone was looking at Tess with more than pure hatred something deeper, as if it stained the air.  
  
Max: How long do we have till they come get us.  
  
Tess looked at them her face showing no emotion.  
  
Tess: They will be here soon to kill you all.  
  
Max: Come on we have to leave I'm getting back  
Then he looked straight at Tess.  
Max: Don't tell them which direction you led us to our deaths I hope your happy " Max screamed at  
Tess  
  
Sheriff: Come on lets get moving.  
Iz: Max what do we do know we can't walk forever with them looking for are blood, not knowing  
where we are, no way to get home.  
Maz: I don't know but I do know we'll find shelter we'll save my son and we'll get home to Liz and  
Maria that's a promise.  
  
They all started walking the only thing the could do.  
  
Tess watched as they left and fell down to her knees and cried.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Roswell, New Mexico, Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz and Maria where in Micheal's apartment clearing it out. The week had been stressful. Being under  
the reticule of the town the 5 runaway kids with the Sheriff. They had been interviewed by cops  
reporter looked at. The shall the desperate faces of the Evans trying to find their kids. They told all of  
them the, the same thing. I don't know I don't know.  
Maria and Liz where cleaning the Crashdown, suddenly Maria stopped.  
  
Maria: I promised myself Liz I promised myself I wouldn't turn out like my mom. My kid would grow  
up with a dad. I lied Liz I lied.  
  
Liz stopped.  
  
Liz: Oh god you're pregnant aren't you?  
  
Maria just slopped into the nearest booth and started crying tears she didn't know she had left.  
  
Maria: What am I going to do Liz it's half alien any thing can happen and I can't do anything Micheal's  
in another galaxy!  
Liz: Oh god Maria it will be ok your mom will understand it will be ok I'll we'll make it ok  
  
Liz just held on to Maria for dear life and started crying while it started to rain outside.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Should I end it or continue it? Please tell me what you think Review Flame if you must later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	2. help

All info on chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get out but I hope you like it please review now on with the  
show!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 Roswell one month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ow" Maria moaned leaning against the counter for support.  
"You ok?" Liz asked it was just after the morning rush and they where cleaning up.  
"Yeah just a little stomach ache that's all." Maria said putting on a fake smile.  
"That's crap and you know it." Liz said trying not to raise her voice.  
"I'll be fine Liz I promise look right now I have to take over Brody's lunch ok." Maria said grabbing  
the paper bag and heading out the door.  
  
Maria didn't know what was wrong with her but lately she has been having these awful stomach  
cramps. What she hadn't been telling Liz was some of them are so bad she had passed out. It had only  
happened twice and Liz was already stressed out enough she kept putting it off. 'I'll tell her today'  
Maria thought opening the UFO Museum door.   
  
Brody came around to the bottom of the stairs and waved at Maria.  
Maria started to wave back when a sudden pain filled her stomach and all turned black.   
  
  
Brody watched in horror when the blond girl started rolling down the stairs.  
Brody leaped forward and caught Maria and carried her to his office to call an ambulance.  
'This is smart what if she has a broken neck' Brody thought. Oh well to late now.   
Brody got to his office and lay Maria down on his table.  
  
Maria's shirt had been pushed up.  
Brody picked up the phone when he shall a small glowing hand print.  
Brody dropped the phone.  
Maria started to stir.  
Brody ran over to her side.  
Maria barley opened her eyes. "Brody what's going on why am I here?" Maria started to get up when  
a sharp pain filled her ankle.  
"Maria wait hold on you passed out and fell down the stairs you might be hurt." Brody said pulling  
Maria down to his chair.  
"Thank you" Maria said holding her ankle in her hand.  
"It's probably just twisted" Brody said taking the foot from Maria's hand into his own.  
"I'm fine Brody I better get back to Liz she's waiting for me..."  
Brody looked straight up into her eyes. "What made you pass out?" Brody asked his British accent  
coating his words.  
Maria looked down and started to make up a lie when Brody cut in "Maybe it has something to do with  
the glowing hand print on your stomach.  
Maria looked at him shocked and started to get up "I really have to go" Maria stood up and her foot  
exploded in pain as she fell forward.   
  
"You are not going any where on that foot." Brody said setting Maria back down. "Tell me what's  
going on Maria I want to help." He stopped and bent down to her ear and whispered "I know it's  
alien"   
Maria didn't know what to say. She had to say some thing. Brody spoke up "Where you taken?" He  
asked in curiosity.  
"No, no nothing like that." Maria said looking up into his eyes. "I'll explain to you later but i have to get  
to Liz first ok."  
"When will you come."  
"Tonight after closing....I promise." Maria stood up most of the pain gone. "Well your lunch is some  
where on the steps." Maria said trying to lighten the mood she started walking up to the stairs.  
"I'll see you tonight." Brody yelled.  
"Tonight." Maria repeated.  
  
  
  
Liz looked up to see Maria walk in. "What took you so long I was beginning to worry" Liz stopped  
when Maria grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back door.   
"Brody shall the hand print" Maria said falling onto the couch with her head in her hands.  
"What... how.?" Liz got out falling beside Maria.  
"I passes out and fell down the stairs and he..."  
"Wait you passed out why.."  
"Liz can we stay on track."  
"This is on track you passed out.."  
"Look just listen when he got me to his office he shall the hand print he knows it's alien and I told him I  
would explain tonight what do I do I don't want to lie to him. I'm so sick of lying and what does it  
matter they're on a different plant any ways."   
"Maria stop babbling look we'll tell him the truth maybe he can help."  
"Liz are you sure."  
"Maria we are alone now we need all the help we can get."  
"Ladies we do have customers you know" Jose yelled from the kitchen.  
"Come on Liz" Maria said getting up.  
"Don't think I'm done with you about the passing out." Liz said following Maria. Maria just groaned.  
  
  
  
  
"Well Max what do we do now?" Michael said sitting down next to Max.  
"They're out there you know." Max said ignoring Michael's question.   
"Yeah I know" Michael said patting Max's back.  
  
Michael thought. We are so damn lucky. When running away from the enemy they stubbled across a  
rebel farm. Rebel meaning they didn't give a shit about the government. They took all of them in  
exchange they work. The Zockals that was there names they where around the Sheriff's age. They  
didn't have any kids so they where happy to have us. Mr Zockal and Jim along with Kyle have been  
visiting Larak. They couldn't go cause the they would recognize them.  
  
The plant was in a medievil state except for the government who had power beyond earth's  
imagination. Even better they didn't have powers ha ha. Nasado was right about that at least it was just  
an over devoloped human mind that gave them power.  
  
The people looked the same as earths but they had more of a glow to them like a neon light around  
them all the time.   
  
Most import though is that we have a plan to get home. Larak is building another granolith on round  
ticket this time though. Even better he has a plan to get Max's baby back.  
As part of the peace treaty ha. Well any ways Larak gets to keep the baby for a time and we simply  
get the baby then. Only problem is what well Kivar do when the baby goes bye bye and Tess for that  
matter. Well we're placing a skin in the place of the baby with the same genetics pattern so it will be  
undetected. Even better no destroy button.   
We shouldn't even feel bad we're playing god with a life because we're giving it royalty but what ever.  
Even id they do find out We're out of here so ha ha.   
For now we wait. God I can't wait to hold Maria again. That's the only thing keeping me going. I hope  
they can handle all the alien problems.  
  
"They think we left them" Max said finally thinking.  
"What are you talking about?" Michael said looking at his friend.  
"We took Kyle and the Sheriff and left them they don't know about Tess."  
"Don't worry we'll explain it to them when we go home we'll all be together and happy." Said Isabel  
walking up to them.  
"Yeah I hope so" Michael said "I hope so"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Liz" Maria said walking into the UFO Museum.  
"No problem" Liz said as they walked down the stairs and into his office.  
"Oh hello girls um sit down" Brody said trying to mask his nervousness.  
"Well lets start from the beginning...." Maria and Liz told the whole story even about Larak it felt good  
to get it off their chests.   
"Well I have to go Maria need a ride?" Liz asked.  
"No I'm going to stay for awhile."  
Liz left and Maria faced Brody who was still processing it in.  
"Well..um." Maria started but Brody cut her off.  
"I want to help with the baby."  
Maria jumped back a little she wasn't expecting that.  
"Um.. What do you mean?"  
"I want to help support it that's all. I've got a lot of money and nothing to do with it so I want to give  
some to you."  
"Why would you want to do that."  
"Maria remember that time when I told you I felt like you where helping me?" Maria just nodded." Well  
I want to pay you back and not just for that you have been a friend to me and I want to help. Besides  
like you said you wanted it to have a father figure well I can do that not be like romantic with you well  
never mind you know just be their far your child."  
"Brody you're babbling chill" Maria thought for a minute. "Brody I'd love for you to be a father figure  
for my baby but if she gets a British accent I'll kill you" Maria said smiling she went over and hugged  
Brody. Maybe thing's will be alright after all.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Chill out people I'll do a sequel but I needed to end this so I could start the new chapters newer so tell  
me what you think and tell me if you THINK I should do a sequel the more people that ask for it the  
sooner it will be out. Five people need to review asking for it before I consider doing it so get reviewing  
later days  
-wiccaeyes  
  



End file.
